


ordinary joy

by boopbeepgamer



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU watching, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, fanfic watching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boopbeepgamer/pseuds/boopbeepgamer
Summary: when a mysterious figure plucks people from all over the world, what are you supposed to do ?watch memories and AU's, of course!!
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. gods and godslayers

“Ace” Luffy whispered, as he did something he hadn’t done in a long time. 

He prayed.

He prayed . . . with all his heart and soul . . . “please, whoever’s up there, give me back my brother.”

And so for the first time in a long time . . . a prayer was answered

All along the grand line, all around the world, something odd happened. Flashes of light lit up around random people around the world. When the light lifted the people the lights surrounded were gone. 

Then, finally the major players were enveloped by the cocoons of light. Luffy, Ace, Admiral Akainu, Aokiji, Whitebeard, his family,  
Sengoku and Vice-admiral Garp were all lifted from the scene.

Line break

“AAAAAAAAAAAAA” the people screamed with panic.

Except for Luffy.

He was screaming with joy.

Then suddenly they were sitting in a red velvet chair, perfectly sized for them. Even the giants, like Whitebeard, were comfortably seated. It was freaky. The dim lights did not help.  
Then. . . a voice.

The Voice rang out, cold and clear “I've been expecting you.” 

That's when most of the people there figured out that they were in trouble. The other people figured out they were in trouble, when they couldn't move. 

After a few minutes of fruitless squirming, Monkey D. Luffy shouted at the shadowy figure "what did you do to my chair! " 

The figure chuckled "I thought you knew. You were the one who summoned me, after all"

One . . two . . three . . “WHAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!”


	2. gods and godslayers

“But I didn't talk to anyone. I didn’t have a chance.” Luffy said simply, over the cacophony of people shouting.

“Ah,” He(whatever else he was, He was definitely a He) sighed here, deeply and with satisfaction “but you didn't have to.”

“Think back,“ He encouraged “what were you thinking, right before you were taken.” Luffy paused, looking back  
“I was thinking please, please, whoever’s up there, give me back my brother.”

“Exactly“ the figure said, seeming smug “And guess what? “  
“WHAT?” Luffy shouted, excited.  
“I’m whoever’s up there.” he seemed just as excited as Luffy now.

Marco had thought, “well I'm here and I can’t escape, might as well play along” up until this point.

But now he realized one thing . . . they were in the same room as a madman, and his brothers were completely at his mercy.

And now he was speaking again, his voice coming from all corners, for all that his body was at the center of the room.

Then the figure snapped his hands and there was a bright light and there was Ace.  
Alive and well, if sleeping in a blue bubble, in front of a screen Marco was sure, wasn’t there a moment ago.


End file.
